Novas Oportunidades!
by Sissi 19
Summary: "Eu nunca, mas nunca em toda a minha vida pensei estar nesta posição! Na posição da mulher vítima de violência! " Um dia Bella decide fugir com a sua filha e refugiar-se na pacata cidade de Forks! Estarão elas a salvo? Conseguirão elas ter uma nova vida? A vida está cheia de Novas Oportunidades e todos devem aproveita-las.


Oi gente

Estou aqui com um novo projeto! Eu imaginei esta história depois de ver o filme "Nunca mais" e de uma longa viagem de carro! Desde que eu me sentei para escrever eu ainda não consegui parar, ela tem me apaixonado! Espero que esta história desperte a vocês as mesmas sensações que ela me desperta quando eu a escrevo. Beijos e boa leitura.

**Prólogo **

A noite estava cerrada e os únicos barulhos presentes eram o som leve do rádio, o bater ameno da chuva contra os vidros e o roncar suave das pessoas que dormiam à nossa volta.

- Mamãe. – olhei para o embrulho que estava no meu colo enrolada. – Tem doidoi? – a mãozinha suave acariciou de leve em torno do enorme roxo da minha bochecha e o meu choro apenas intensificou.

Todos os dias eramos bombardeados com: filmes, publicidades, noticias, depoimentos acerca de violência doméstica! E pela nossa cabeça passa pensamentos como: "coitada" ou "porque é que ela simplesmente não vai embora?", mas depois desse pequeno pensamento apenas seguíamos normalmente com a nossa vida! Nós nunca parámos para pensar, que pode ser a nossa vizinha, a nossa colega de trabalho, a nossa amiga, ou simplesmente a nossa mãe.

Eu nunca, mas nunca em toda a minha vida pensei estar nesta posição! Na posição da mulher vítima de violência! Por mais voltas que eu desse à minha cabeça eu não conseguia saber como eu aguentei tanto tempo! Como eu me deixei enganar por tanto tempo? Como é que eu não vi? Quando é que o meu marido se transformou naquele monstro? Será que eu realmente era a culpada?

- Não chola Mamãe, não chola! – a voz da minha bebé pedia preocupada e eu obriguei-me a respirar fundo e acalmar-me.

- Mamãe está bem Lizzie! – a minha filha olhou para mim com os olhinhos azuis cheios de água. Os olhos tão iguais aos dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes! Os olhos da minha filha estavam repletos de amor, inocência e preocupação. Contrariamente aos olhos gélidos e cheios de raiva do monstro do meu marido. – Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – a minha menina balançou a cabeça positivamente. – O que você quer saber? – sussurrei baixinho.

- Vamos embola pala muito longe? – a pergunta de Lizzie apenas me deu ainda mais vontade de chorar, mas obriguei-me a respirar fundo e a acalmar-me por ela.

- Eu ainda não sei para onde nós vamos. Mas sim, nós vamos para muito longe. – ela balançou a sua cabeleira loira repleta de cachinhos concordando.

- Nós não vamos mais vê ele? – Elisabeth não chamou ele de Papai e eu pensei em perguntar o porquê e como ela se sentia sobre isso! Mas eu não deveria perguntar nada neste momento eu apenas deveria ao máximo tentar esclarecer as dúvidas da minha filha de quatro anos que tinha presenciado algo terrível.

- Você quer ver ele de novo? – Lizzie remexeu-se inquieta balançando freneticamente a cabeça.

- Ele é mau! Ele faz muitos doidóis em você! Ele também fez doidói em mim! Eu nunca mais quelo ve ele.– mais algumas lágrimas rolaram pela minha face sem que eu as conseguisse controlar. Como eu pude sujeitar a minha filha a isto? Como eu não antecipei o que tinha acontecido hoje?

Quando Elisabeth nasceu a minha vida mudou. A minha filha se tornou na minha vida e eu prometi que a protegeria de tudo e qualquer pessoa que lhe pudesse fazer mal. Eu nunca pensei que o mal pudesse estar tão perto! Eu tinha falhado na minha promessa e isso não voltaria a acontecer.

- Eu prometo que ele nunca mais vai ver você e prometo que ele nunca mais vai te machucar. Mamãe não vai deixar, porque eu te amo muito.

- Também amo você. – nos abraçamos. – Mamãe tô com soninho. – a noite havia sido agitada e teríamos muito tempo para falar, neste momento eu apenas queria respirar sem medo e fazer com que a minha filha descansasse.

- Pode dormir princesa eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ela concordou e depositou um beijinho estalado na minha bochecha.

- Podemos jogal ao jogo do amo? – eu sorri porque por mais que eu não soubesse para onde eu estava indo, o que eu iria fazer, como eu iria sobreviver, de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: eu tinha a minha filha e ela era a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

- Podemos sim princesa, eu começo. Eu amo você mais do que a luz do sol. – Lizzie soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu amo você mais do que chocolate. – eu sorri.

- Eu mais do que daqui até a lua.

- Eu mais que gelado.

- Eu mais do que a minha vida. – a minha filha não voltou a responder ela já tinha adormecido profundamente e eu respirei fundo. – Eu te amo mais que tudo.

**Flashback (5 anos atrás)**

Eu estava tentando ao máximo ignorar o relógio de parede da lanchonete, mas inconscientemente a minha cabeça ricocheteava ansiosamente de volta para o maldito relógio de parede.

- Calma Bella, seu Romeu já deve estar chegando. – Ângela avisou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Tentei inutilmente voltar a concentrar-me na tarefa de limpar as mesas da lanchonete, onde eu era garçonete.

Ser garçonete não era algo que estava nos meus planos, mas a vida tinha se encarregado de mudar completamente os meus planos! Eu era neste momento uma adolescente órfã espalhada pelo mundo!

Em pequena quando eu vivia em Phoenix eu nunca pensei que sairia de lá e deixasse tudo o que eu conhecia para ir para Nova York. Mas quando eu completei dezoito anos os meus pais sofreram um terrível acidente de automóvel quando regressavam de uma ida ao teatro.

Eu penso que é apenas quando os desafios são colocados na nossa frente é que conseguimos ver o quão forte somos. E até aquele momento eu vivia numa pequena bolha de sabão, na qual eu não me preocupava com nada e isso mudou naquela noite.

Depois do ocorrido eu tentei viver normalmente, mas tudo naquela casa, naquela cidade, naquele ambiente me lembrava eles. As pessoas olhavam para mim com pena e eu não queria aquilo, eu precisava de respirar, de viver e tentar esquecer um pouco aquela dor excruciante. Foi então que um ano depois da morte dos meus pais eu decidi vender a nossa casa, preparar as malas e partir para Nova York para seguir o meu sonho e estudar literatura.

E agora ali estava eu trabalhando na lanchonete do campus universitário para conseguir pagar os meus estudos.

O som da campainha ressoou na lanchonete e inconscientemente o meu coração pulou, tentei olhar desinteressadamente mas a minha tentativa foi completamente ridícula.

- Vai lá atender seu amigo. – Ângela estalou sarcasticamente e eu apenas senti as minhas bochechas aquecerem enquanto me dirigia à mesa ocupada por cinco estudantes.

Enquanto caminhava os meus olhos não conseguiam desprender-se da sua imagem, ele era simplesmente o garoto mais bonito. Os cabelos castanho claro estavam puxados para o lado num penteado moderno, os olhos azuis eram tão brilhantes e tão claros que pareciam um pedacinho de céu e o sorriso era uma fileira perfeita de dentes brancos.

- Ei Bella como vai? – o meu coração explodiu no peito perante o sorriso malicioso daquele garoto.

- Eu vou bem e você? – eu gaguejei. Ele limitou-se a sorrir novamente e acenar.

E foi assim que eu conheci Alec Volturi, o garoto que viria a ser o meu marido, o pai da minha filha e o meu maior pesadelo.

Oi oi...

Então qual a vossa opinião? Ela despertou pelo menos curiosidade? Alguém está interessado em acompanhar? Façam uma autora feliz e deixem um pequeno comentário, por favor!

Beijos

Sissi


End file.
